Warstorm Wiki:About
is a community-based wiki about the game Warstorm. Warstorm is an online collectible card game with a mix of free, paid and competitive play with an immersive storyline. Warstorm consists of two main versions, the now-closed Warstorm.com and runnning Facebook Warstorm. The site aims to provide an all-around and dettailed database to all the readers, a platform for discussion of cards, decks performance and the inside culture of the game Warstorm. Management This wiki was established by Kalon, a player of Warstorm. While Kalon is not affiliated with Challenge Games or Warstorm directly. The wiki is devoted to Warstorm, and the contents of the wiki can be accessed by everyone at anytime for free. A list of current adminstrators can be found here. Copyright and ownership disclaimer Disclaimer :All contents and files contained in the Warstorm Wiki site, including its namespace content, are protected and bound by two main License: *Challenge Games - Fan Kit License *Create Common Attribution-Share Alike License As long as the Fan Kit License is valid, the contents copied and cited from Warstorm.com, Facebook Warstorm, all other Warstorm fansites, and all indirect resources relating to Warstorm discovered from other websites are absolute and non-transferable properties of Challenge games, ala Zynga Austin, the department of Challenge games after being acquired by Zynga, Inc. All resources in this website must not be used in any and all forms of media and materials irrevelant of Warstorm, Challenge Games, Zynga, and Warstorm fansites, rejection and interference to these statements would result on legal procecution of Zynga, Inc. and local government interception. User must also abide that none of the materials on the website is used for commerical purpose, or any and all means of currency transfer involving the properties on the website, as they are bound both by the License and Create Common Attribution-Share Alike License. User must remember that since any and all materials uploaded, written, edited, transformed inside, towards, away from Warstorm wiki is subject to CC-by-NC, all materials that is and was not created or referred from Warstorm.com, Challenge Games, Zynga or by any the staff or affiliated person or group of Zynga, Inc. , are freely distributable and subject to changes to anyone not affiliated to above organizations and legal companies. Nevertheless, they are subject to any and all legal instructions and rlues on CC-by-NC, including freedom of content, addition and subtraction and strict prohibition of distribution by exchange of any and all kinds of currencies. Warstorm Wiki was, is and will not bear any responsibilty in any and all adverse effects by abusing the contents on applying the materials of the sites on other locations and situations, including disadvantages in gameplay in either versions of Warstorm; health problems; false datas not related to any and all of Warstorm.com, Facebook warstorm, Zynga, Inc, Challenge Games and affiliated organizations and registered companies; and any and all comments towards the user who cite the contents and materials of the site incorrectly, or/and without correct recitation acknowledgement. Warstorm Wiki was, is and will not bear any responsibility on any and all personal comments and statements causing any and all change on performance, mental concern, health concern, and decisions made by any and all users, readers and to whom affiliated to Warstorm Wiki. Those having enquiries on the personal matters should by any and all means contact the appropiate person, organization or legal companies for support and trouble solving. Warstorm Wiki was, is and will bear all responsibility in any and all amendments on Challenge Games - Fan Kit License; Create Common Attribution-Share Alike License; any and all legal question and challenges on reference matters from any and all legal organization and person, and legal interception of the local government, copyrighted materials arrangement company such as RIA. Category:Site administration Category:Copyright